


pilot

by shrubsun (kurokos)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, POV Outsider, i've been watching the office for 15 hours straight someone please help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokos/pseuds/shrubsun
Summary: The sound of Yuuri’s giggling-turned-disguised-coughing makes Yuri tenses up. “If I find all my shit inside jello molds again I swear I’m calling corporate on the old man.”





	pilot

**Author's Note:**

> look i just watched three seasons of the office in one sitting instead of studying for chem i am t h r i v i n g

The office. White, untouched walls and the subtle aroma of lemon scented disinfectant and cheap coffee a staple in a place such as this. A place of sensibility, where work gets done, where important decisions are made. The tables are stacked with paperwork. It’s truly a delight to walk to every morning, the joy of nine to five days, having to share space with several other coworkers in a pristine room.

“Me? I’m just a simple regional manager that runs a simple business,” Viktor says, smiling. He picks up his mug of coffee, one that reads ‘#1 BOSS’ and raises it in a mini cheers before taking a long sip. 

“A simple business,” he repeats, “with simple people. All of my employees care deeply about their job. We only have one goal; to give all of our customers the best paper possible.”

He claps his hands together, his smile widening to a full out grin to reveal pearly whites. “I just had the best idea! I’ll show you around, introduce you to everyone. Trust me,” he says seriously. “It’ll be easier if you know what to expect.”

He gets up and opens the door to his office space with a flourish unexpected from someone working in a humble office on the edge of the city. “Right over there,” he says pointing to where a blonde haired boy with hair up to his midsection is sitting, “is Yurio.”

The nametag reads Yuri Plisetsky. “Yurio to everyone ever since we replaced Leroy as receptionist a few months ago. He’s the other Yuri, you see. Works here as an intern.”

Yuri blinks for a moment, before his entire expression contorts into a scowl. “It’s  _ Yuri _ . Stop calling me that stupid nickname. And for the record,  _ I _ was here  _ first _ .  _ He _ should be the other Yuri.”

Viktor dismisses Yuri with a shake of his hand. “Kids. Always angry about something or another. His desk mate, Pitchit Chulanont, is on vacation in Bangkok for a week. He’s an interesting character to say the least. He has one of the best Instagram accounts I’ve ever seen, second only to mine.”

The door to the office opens and in walks a blond man taking off his sunglasses. “Good morning everyone!” 

A quick pan to the clock hanging in front of the door. It reads 1:54 in the afternoon. 

“Chris!” Victor exclaims, delighted, and completely uncaring that one of his employees was strolling in almost five hours late. “This is my best friend, Christophe Giacometti,” he explains throwing an arm around the shorter man. “He’s also my number one assistant. I can always count on him to get his job done.”

Chris grins. “Viktor, you flatter me. But as much as I would love to stay and chat, I really ought to answer all the calls I didn’t answer yesterday, though.”

Viktor waves as Chris shrugs off his arm and walks past him. Viktor continues weaving his way around the office until he makes his way to the receptionist’s desk. 

“And saving the best for last-”

“You didn’t even introduce everyone yet,” Yuri grumbles. “Otabek is literally sitting  _ right there _ .”

A tall man with an undercut, presumably Otabek, shrugs. “I don’t really care, but thanks for the thought Yuri.”

The scene of Yurio’s facing turning a darker shade of red is almost missed. What a strange reaction. Perhaps there is something that should be known about the relationship between -

“The best for last,” Viktor insists, shifting the focus back to him, “is my favorite receptionist in the whole wide universe, Yuuri Katsuki!”

He pokes the dark unkempt mess of hair that can be visible over the reception desk. “Yuuri, smile!”

Yuuri looks up. “What?” He looks. And looks some more. Then turns back at Viktor with a raised brow. 

“Viktor, don’t you think you are going a bit overboard with this documentary?”

Viktor pouts. “Absolutely not. I’m only doing what is essential.”

“Right.”

Viktor turns away from the dark haired man. “Yuuri’s a bit of the downer when we have a lull in the office.” He ignores Yuuri’s offended look. Viktor’s smile turns cheeky. “But his pretty face more than makes up for it!”

Without waiting for a response, Viktor practically skips into his office, shutting the door behind him.

Closing in on Yuuri, his reaction is easy to see. Particularly, the tips of his ears that are turning pink. He bites at his pen a little too roughly to be considered a normal act. Could it be that there’s a romance in the office?

Yuuri shakes his head. “Absolutely not. The relationship between Viktor and I are purely professional.” His eyes catch the photo on his desk, displaying himself and Viktor with peace signs up and a scene in the background that suspiciously looks like an amusement park. A date? Yuuri quickly puts the photo down. “That was an office day trip. With  _ other  _ coworkers. It meant nothing.” 

Yuuri’s fingers twitch and he puts the photo back up, moving it to a place that can’t be seen. Yuuri stares. “ _ Nothing _ ,” he says again.

-

Yurio sips at his coffee before returning to his rather intense game of scrabble on his computer screen. He’s losing by quite a large margin, but he wouldn’t put it past Yuuri to have a dictionary in front of him while playing. “What the hell does lexicon even mean?” He grumbles to himself.

He spares a glare to the desk near the entrance, where Yuuri is biting his lip and staring hard at the computer screen. Yurio throws a badly aimed paper cup in Yuuri’s general direction. "Screw you and your Triple Letter Score!”

Yurio’s phone interrupts his concentration with a sharp ring. Immediately he lifts it up before slamming it back down. “Sales be damned,” he mutters to himself before dragging the ‘P’ next to the word ‘ART’. 

-

Viktor is suspiciously absent from his desk in his office. Through the slightly opened blinds, there are several folders strewn across the desk, several pieces of paper littering the floor. The trash bin is filled to the brim enough that crumpled up notes have spilled over the sides. The lack of work being done is seen clearly, even from an outside perspective.

Yurio turns his gaze away from the room.

“Do I think Katsudon and Viktor are dating?” Yuri’s face scrunches up. “I don’t know. Nor do I care. But the way Viktor acts all disgusting around him makes me want to hurl. It’s so obvious that it’s painful. The idiot would probably kill a man if it meant Katsudon would smile at him. I think everyone realizes it but Katsudon himself.”

Behind him, Viktor is spotted in front of the receptionists desk, whispering conspiratorially to Yuuri before pointing a finger towards the desk of one Yuri Plisetsky. The sound of Yuuri’s giggling-turned-disguised-coughing makes Yuri tenses up. “If I find all my shit inside jello molds  _ again _ I  _ swear  _ I’m calling corporate on the old man.”

So this kind of thing happens often. “Viktor thinks it’s the funniest thing ever to do stupid shit like this even though he has  _ work to do _ .” Yurio stresses the last three words, raising his voice loud enough for Viktor to hear. Yuuri nods in agreement in the background.

“Now if you’re done interrogating me on relationships I don’t care about, I promised Otabek I’d have lunch with him,” Yurio says getting up from the seat.

Interesting.

“No it’s  _ not _ ! Leave me alone!”

-

“I love this place,” Yuuri says. That may be what he means, but in reality, it could be a special someone he’s referring to-

“Can you let that rest, please? Okay? Good. Thank you. Now as I was saying, I love the office. Everyone here is great, and even though sometimes they can be... excessive, I wouldn’t spend time with any other group of people.”

The phone on Yuuri’s desk is ringing. "This is Grand Prix Industries, Yuuri speaking.”

“Yuuri, that was so sweet of you to say! I love spending time with you too!”

Yuuri slaps his hand against his forehead, but the beginnings of a smile forming at the end of his lips are plainly visible. “Viktor, I thought I told you not to call me through this phone. I could be missing an actual call, you know.”

There’s a laugh audible on the other end, and a response that makes Yuuri roll his eyes.

“You can’t say you missed me when you are literally ten feet away from me. I can  _ see _ you from where I am.”

Sure enough, Viktor can be spotted through his blinds, his head resting on his hands, the other holding the cordless phone to his year and heart eyes being sent in Yuuri’s direction.

“They are  _ not _ heart eyes. Oh...no, that wasn’t towards you Viktor. Sorry.”

A lot of talking. Possibly Viktor complaining about his work, or talking about senseless things just to hear Yuuri’s voice. 

Yuuri glares.

He puts all of his focus back into the call, his annoyed expression melting to something soft and happy. “What if I just gave you the number to my cell?”

Sputtering on the other end of the line. Viktor’s mouth is curled into a heart shape and his eyes are closed in happiness.

Yuuri laughs. “I’m surprised you don’t have it already. It’s...” Yuuri seems to remember he’s not alone and covers his mouth over the receiver, presumably whispering those sweet nine digits to the cell phone that Yuuri once put into a sandwich because his sleep deprivation made it look like lettuce. 

Yuuri makes a strange face and, after another comment from Viktor, hangs up. “Who told you that?”

-

“Ah, the feeling of young love,” says Chris. “Yuuri and Viktor are so fun to watch sometimes. Their interactions are truly the highlight of my time at the office.” Chris stops to think for a moment.

“ _ Out _ side of the office though, is a whole different story. Once, for Yuuri’s twenty third birthday, the office went to a club and Yuuri got  _ completely _ smashed. He might not look like it, but Yuuri is the most graceful pole dancer to have ever graced the Earth. Almost started to give Vikor a lap dance before Yurio said something and they started a dance battle  _ right _ in the middle of the dance floor. Oh... he might not have wanted anyone to know that...Can we cut that? Pretend it never happened?”

Sheepishly, he looks over his shoulder, as if he almost expected Yuuri to be staring back at him, knowing exactly what he was saying even though he was a safe distance away. “Sorry, Yuuri,” he whispers, clapping his hands together in a prayer like pose.

“They’re not dating, though,” Chris confirms, albeit sadly. “I’m under the impression that should they start, Vikor would tell me immediately. And hopefully he does so by the end of this month. Or else I owe Pitchit a twenty.”

-

Yurio doesn’t often find himself talking to Yuuri. Usually, he spends his times forwarding funny pictures to Otabek and making mixtapes instead of answering emails. Today, however, Otabek has the flu and Viktor made a dramatic show of wrapping a scarf around Yuuri’s neck to ‘protect him’. Yurio gags.

“And then the guy keeps trying to convince me that  _ someone _ gave him a discount code for seven reams of paper. We don’t even  _ have _ discount codes” Yurio complains. When Yuuri makes no move to respond, Yurio clicks his tongue. “Can you not be boring as hell for once?”

Yuuri sighs. “You can always sit down in your seat, Yurio. No one is stopping you. Besides, I have fifty seven voicemails I have to listen to.”

“Is that why you stalled our game for so long? Asshole.”

Yuuri just gives him a look. “If you really want a cure to your boredom,” he says finally, digging underneath a file for something. He takes out the item and places it in front of Yurio. “Here.”

“Wait, why the hell would you give me...oh, are these what I think they are?” Yurio grins, pressing a hand to his mouth to keep his coworkers from overhearing his laughs. “ _ Oh _ , this is _ beautiful _ .”

Yuuri glances at Yuri for a moment, giving the young man a small smile before going back to typing something on his desktop. “He left it here when he was showing me pictures of his puppy. Use it responsibly.” 

Yurio grins, looking down at the...something... in his hands. “Katsudon, you may have just become my new favorite person.”

He lifts up the item in his hands, and jangles it around, the glee emanating off of him clear to everyone in the office. Ah, after knowing about the countless pranksters in this office, Yurio must be feeling as though he has struck gold. Because in Yurio’s hands are the keys to Viktor’s office room.

-

“Katsudon is a nickname Yurio came up with after I treated him to some of my favorite food from Japan. Probably should have explained that earlier. It’s because it sounds like my last name, you know? Katsuki... Katsudon. But you weren’t asking that. I just thought you might want to... nevermind. As to whether or not I feel bad about giving Yurio the keys...” Yuuri shrugs. “The answer is absolutely not. Ever since Pitchit flew off to Thailand, things have been getting boring around the office. The time difference makes it hard for me to text Pitchit whenever I’m bored and expect immediate responses. I need some more fun in my life than demolishing Yurio at scrabble.”

From outside the room: “I  _ HEARD  _ that, asshole!”

Yuuri shrugs again, this time a smirk gracing his features. 

-

Viktor lifts up the blinds to his office space and sits down in front of the see through glass. His eyes are watery and both of his hands are pressed up against the glass, as is his forehead. “ _ Yuriooo _ ,” he whimpers, “Let me  _ out _ .”

On the other side of the glass pane stands the office members, most holding up a cell phone to the rather pathetic looking man. Surprisingly, even Yuuri is there, although his look borders the line between guilty and amused.

Chris’s finger presses the button on his phone to take pictures, moving into various positions and angles. 

“Even you, Yuuri?” Victor moans, turning his puppy dog eyes on the man in question. “I trusted you, most of all.”

Yuuri smiles in a manner that means to be comforting. “Sorry Viktor. But all those papers on your desk need to be signed tonight by seven in the afternoon. I told Yurio not to let you out until it’s completed.”

“But who will keep me company while I slave over these documents?” Viktor whines.

Next to Yuuri, Yurio scoffs. “You don’t deserve company. Maybe now you’ll finally do something with your life, other than uselessly flirt with a pig.”

Viktor wails again, louder. 

“Wait,” Yuuri says after a moment. He looks at Yurio. “Are you talking about me?”

-

“I love Yuuri,” Viktor says simply, finishing up the last of his documents. Yuuri -

“The angel in this bleak life,” Viktor cuts in.

\- pitied him after an hour of sad whines and took the keys from Yurio to unlock the door. Viktor spent the following minutes hugging the man until he begged for air.

He signs the last one and closes the folder, putting it inside a drawer. All the other employers are nowhere to be seen, and the lights to the office are dimmed. The only light coming from outside is that of the moon. “I’m currently working on an elaborate plan to get him to date me.” 

He nods seriously. “I think it’s going well so far. He doesn’t run away from his desk whenever he sees me coming now, which is progress in my book.”

He stands up, picking up his discarded trench coat and slipping it on. “There’s always tomorrow,” he says. He steps outside of his room, and lets the door close behind him. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll continue this??? idk???  
> -  
> call me beep me if you wanna reach me > tumblr: [viktnikiforov](http://viktnikiforov.tumblr.com/)


End file.
